


By His Side

by magnusbicon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec misses Magnus, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Inspired by Season 3, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Alec was having a very long day.He had woken up to an empty bed yet again, his arm finding nothing but the cold sheets that Magnus’ body usually occupied, and the feeling had immediately put him in a sour mood. He had been holding it together, keeping his head down and doing his work in an attempt to distract himself from his boyfriend’s absence, but that morning he wasn’t having it. He was tired of them wasting precious time that they could be spending together for everyone else’s purposes. It was selfish of him, almost immature, but he couldn’t help it. They’d already lost enough time when they were at odds before, and he didn’t want to keep going through his days without Magnus now that they were okay.





	By His Side

**Author's Note:**

> Only four days until the season 3 premiere! I hope you're all as excited as I am!

Alec was having a very long day. **  
**

He had woken up to an empty bed yet again, his arm finding nothing but the cold sheets that Magnus’ body usually occupied, and the feeling had immediately put him in a sour mood. He had been holding it together, keeping his head down and doing his work in an attempt to distract himself from his boyfriend’s absence, but that morning he wasn’t having it. He was tired of them wasting precious time that they could be spending together for everyone else’s purposes. It was selfish of him, almost immature, but he couldn’t help it. They’d already lost enough time when they were at odds before, and he didn’t want to keep going through his days without Magnus now that they were okay.

Despite all of that, he managed to get to the Institute without anything major happening. Of course the second he got there, however, Max bombarded him with questions about what was going on. He loved his little brother dearly, and ever since he’d almost died Alec wanted to see him more often, but there was no way he was going to tell him about everything that was happening. It was too complicated, too dangerous, and frankly Alec didn’t know why his mother hadn’t sent him back to Idris again where he’d be safer. It probably had something to do with the fact that she had been sneaking out of the Institute a lot lately, her cheeks always a little bit flushed whenever she returned. She looked happier than he’d seen her in years, and he hoped whatever she was up to was doing her some good.

After that he had to deal with two feuding Shadowhunters who just so happened to be arguing about him and whether or not he was a proficient leader, which he was so used to at this point that he felt more like a security guard than the Head of the Institute. Jace and Clary were nowhere to be found as usual, which he supposed wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but then he ended up having to go out on a mission because he couldn’t get ahold of them.

And hours later, he was just finishing up killing off a horde of demons. The attacks had been coming in more and more frequently ever since Lilith came into the picture, and with every mission his anger grew. He was exhausted and fed up, and he just wanted to be able to go home and hug his boyfriend for a good ten minutes.

As if the universe was listening to his thoughts and wanted to play a joke on him, rain began to fall from the dark, cloudy sky. He had been expecting it, but he’d hoped it would hold off until he got back to the Institute at least. He didn’t know why he hadn’t just accepted the fact that nothing was going his way lately. He let out a loud sigh and notched an arrow, ready to kill off the last demon that was running toward him, when a flash of blue surged by him and turned it to ashes.

Alec froze, his shoulders tensing as the familiar warmth that always accompanied Magnus’ magic washed over him, and he turned around. He blinked past the water dripping into his eyes to see Magnus standing there, his hair hanging down over his forehead from the rain and a tiny smile on his lips, which Alec couldn’t seem to stop staring at.

“Throwing a pity party, are we?” Magnus spoke softly, stepping closer, and Alec didn’t waste any more time. He practically ran forward and wrapped Magnus in his arms, delighting in the peal of laughter that Magnus let out. The rain continued to fall, soaking them through, but Alec couldn’t bring himself to care whatsoever. He finally had Magnus back in his arms, and as long as they were together he would never be cold.

“You’re back,” Alec breathed out when he pulled away, moving his hands up to cup Magnus’ cheeks. He swiped his thumb across his face to get rid of the makeup that was running, and his eyes wouldn’t stop flitting between the two golden ones staring back at him. The lightning that flashed in the distance was nothing compared to the heat and energy that he saw there, and he suddenly found it hard to breathe. In a gesture that Alec was intimately familiar with, Magnus smoothed his hand up his arm and grasped his wrist, tilting his head slightly as his smile grew wider.

“I told you I would be.” His voice was so gentle, like a caress against Alec’s skin, leaving warmth everywhere it touched.

“Hm,” was all Alec managed to get out before he leaned in and kissed him, their lips slotting together as the rain fell relentlessly from above. It was overwhelming, a kaleidoscope of sensations as he stepped even closer, keeping Magnus’ face in between his palms and tilting his chin up to deepen the kiss. All of the loneliness and fear that he had been feeling seemed to seep out of him with every move they made, every gasp and released breath between them, every slide of fingertips across slippery skin. When they finally pulled apart, both panting as they caught their breath, Alec leaned his forehead against Magnus’, a smile spreading across his kiss swollen lips. “I missed you.”

“Really?” Magnus teased, brushing his fingers through Alec’s soaking wet hair. “I never would’ve guessed.” Alec laughed, shaking his head slightly and just taking a moment to breathe Magnus in. He had no idea how he ever lived without this before, without the presence of someone he trusted with everything by his side. It was pure, and impossible to give up. He was never planning to anyway.

“Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” He asked suddenly, stepping back to hold Magnus at arm’s length.

“I’m fine. I’ll tell you all about it in a few hours.”

“Why in a few hours?” Alec asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he slid his fingers down Magnus’ arms to grip his hands.

“Because,” Magnus practically purred, stepping closer once again. “We need to get out of these clothes.”

Alec would never argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me about season 3 on tumblr at magnusbicon!


End file.
